Usuario:PFxF4ever3112
Sobre mi Pues soy una chica alegre que sigue la onda Gagnam Style, adoro hora d aventura y Mis personajes favoritos som Princesa flama, Finn, Marceline, Jake, Bonibelle, Fionna y Marshall Lee Me gusta los simpson, el increible mundo de gumball, hora de aventura entre otras ya que son muchas Me gusta ver Yu-gi-oh!, Pokemon y Bakugan Cosas que odio El DPxF El color naranja y verde Que no haya luz Los dias aburridos Que digan que 1D y Justin Bieber son gays a quien le interesa eso Y los fresas Cosas que amo El PFxF (obvio) El color negro y morado Lady GaGa, Nicki Minaj, Rihana, Selena Gomez etc. La lluvia Hora de aventura Dibujar Pusheen Oppa gagnam style Bakugan (Al principio casi nunca lo veia pero ahora estoy embiciada con las cuatro temporadas *.*) Mis amigos del wikia de hora de aventura Marshall Time Marceline-13=) Princesa llama x finn Mrs.Emmy de Quintel Scarlett la humana de fuego Marceline marcy Princess flame- Canciones que me gustan de mis grupos, duos y solistas LMFAO: Party rock anthem, sexy i know it, sorry for party rocking, Champege showers, shots, yes Avril Lavigne: Alice, girlfriend, what the hell!?, complicated, mi happy ending Katy Perry: California Girls, hot 'n cold, firework, teenage dream, part of me, wide awake, last friday nigth Sak Noel: Loca people, mama, yo paso de todo, where? JotDog: Hasta contar a mil, las pequeñas cosas, lluvia de estrellas, turista del amor, corazón de metal Black Eyed Peace: Pump it, i got feling, the time, meet me halfway, Lady Gaga: Poker face, bad romance, paparazzi, telephone, Alejandro, Judas, Born this way, marry the nigth Calle 13: Atrevete, Fiesta de locos, baile de los pobres, muerte en hawai, vamo' a portanos mal, la vuelta al mundo, balas Jessie y Joy: Espacio sideral, ya no quiero, llegas tu, chocolate, me voy, corre, la de la mala suerte Ha*Ash: Odio amarte, estes donde estes, que hago yo, impermiable, te dejo en libertad, todo no fue suficiente, de donde sacas eso? Selena Gomez: Magic, round and round, shake it up,love you like a love song, who says, a year whithout rain Carly Rae Jepsen: Call me maybe, good time Gotye: Somedy that i used to know Maroon 5: Moves like Jagger, Payphone, one more nigth PSY: Gagnam Style (claro) Rihana: Music, we of love, where you have been 1D: What make you beatyfult, one thing, gotta be you, (la nueva que salio que no me acuerdo como se llama xD) Nikki Minaj: Turn me on, Starships Frases que mas uso Nya (en el diccionario anime a español significa miau el sonido de un gato) =>_<= Hola chiquitriquis Que pasaria si...? I love frikis y otaku (osea me gusta anime) Solo apoyo a los que me apoyan Que pasho? Oraculo del destino escrito 1. Escribe el nombre de una persona del sexo opuesto: '''Marshall '''2. Cuál es tu color favorito entre rojo, negro, verde, azul y amarillo: Azul 3. Tu inicial: '''I '''4. El mes de tu cumpleaños: '''Diciembre '''5. ¿Que color prefieres negro o blanco? '''Negro '''6. Nombre de la persona de tu mismo sexo '''Scarlett '''7. Tu numero favorito '''31 '''8. ¿Prefieres California o Florida? '''California '''9. ¿Prefieres el lago o el océano? '''Oceano '''10. Escribe un deseo (uno realista) '''Ser una de las mejores dibujantes del pais '''Respuestas 1. Estas completamente enamorada de esa persona. 2. Si elegiste: Rojo: Eres atento y tu vida esta llena de amor. Negro: Eres agresivo Verde: Tu vida es relajante Azul: Eres espontáneo y amas besos y afectos de otros que amas. Amarillo: Eres una persona muy feliz y das buenos consejos. 3. Si tu inicial es: A-K: Tenes mucho amor y amistad en tu vida. L-R: Tratas de vivir la vida al máximo. S-Z: Te gusta ayudar a la gente y tu futuro en el amor es muy prometedor. 4. Si naciste en: Enero-Marzo: Tu año va a ser grandioso y descubrirás que te enamoraras de alguien inesperado. Abril-Junio: Tendrás una relacion de amor que no durara para siempre pero si los recuerdos. Julio-Septiembre: Tendrás un gran año y experimentaras cosas nuevas. Octubre-Diciembre: Tu relación en el amor no ira tan bien pero encontraras a tu alma gemela. 5. Si elegiste: Negro: Tu vida tomara una dirección diferente; parecerá difícil a veces pero será lo mejor para ti. Blanco: Tendrás un amigo que confíe en ti y haría cualquier cosa por ti y tu no te darás cuenta. 6. Es tu mejor amig@ 7. Será el número de mejores amigos que tendrás. 8. Si elegiste… California: Te gustan las aventuras Florida: Eres una persona indecisa. 9. Si elegiste… Lago: Eres leal a tus amigos y a tu amor. Eres muy reservado. Océano: Eres espontáneo y te gusta complacer a las personas. 10. Este deseo se volverá realidad si COPIAS-Y-PEGAS esto. Mi ficha de Bakugan '''Nombre: '''Akemi Kamisha Kazami '''Familia: '''Prima de Shun Kazami '''Amistad: '''Mejor amiga de Runo Misaki y Alice Gehabinch '''Edad: '''17 años '''Vive en: '''El dojo de Shun '''Apariencia: '''Lleva una blusa azul oscuro de manga larga con un chaleco negro de cuero, con un jean negro, unos guantes sin dedos negro, una ballerinas negras, su cabello es parecido al de fabia solo que mas oscuro y lo tiene hasta la cintura con copete y sus ojos cambian de acuerdo su personalidad Rojo-Furia Rosa-Felicidad Gris-Tristeza Verde-envidia Azul-Timida Amarillo-melancólica Morado-normal '''Atributo: '''Darkus Mis páginas favoritas * Wiki * YouTube.com * FanFiction.net